


Wings

by ParkerStark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Implied Sexual Actions, Multi, Wincestiel - Freeform, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They couldn't keep their hands off of him. Touching, feeling, stroking everywhere. Whispering, begging, pleading. Please, we just want to see them once. Please, just for a little bit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [9091 - On Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=9091+-+On+Tumblr).



They couldn't keep their hands off of him.

Touching, feeling, stroking everywhere.

Whispering, begging, pleading.

Please, we just want to see them once. Please, just for a little bit.

He finally consented, and let his wings unfurl, and they both slid up beside him, against him, hands sliding into his feathers, making him moan hard.

They were sensitive. It felt like they were fucking his grace with their fingers, with his feathers.

More, right there, grabpullstroketouch there!

They did as he asked, pleasuring him to new heights, using his body over and over however they liked, and he loved it.

He craved it, he needed it.

Only these brothers could give it to him.

And so time, and time again...

He came back to their bed, their hands, their touches.

To whimpering, begging, pleading. To please, we just want to see them once.


End file.
